Guarding Ally
by CrimsonLoveSong
Summary: I suck at summaries but: Jason finds a connection with Ally, a blind teenager who is a victim of abuse. He appoints himself her guardian and all types of chaos unfolds. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! PLEASE READ/REVIEW!
1. Ally Meets Jason

**A/N: Well, since my Halloween fics do so well, and I absolutely love all the Friday the 13****th****'s, I will try my luck on this fic. Please review.**

Chapter One: Ally Meets Jason

*Ally's POV*

"Girl! Get in here!" Dave, my awful foster-dad yelled. I shivered in fear, for I knew what he would do if I went in there, and I don't think I could take another beating today. Also, I didn't want to see the sight of that big ugly slob; he is old, fat, and greasy. He never takes a bath, he stinks, Not to mention that he is constantly bringing hookers home with him, try sleeping when you hear that all night, especially because the house shakes. That is how I know he's fat, every time he walks through the tiny shack we live in, it shakes. I asses him being greasy with the fact that I'm always here and never hear the shower running or anything…and he stinks.

You'd probably wonder why I explain him the way I do, but I'm blind, so I really have no idea. I was once able to see, but then my real parents and I were in a horrible car accident when I was ten, it killed my mom instantly, my father was paralyzed from the waist down and I hit my head really hard on the door. Each day after the accident, my vision became more and more clouded, and about four days later when I woke up from taking a nap, I could only see the endless darkness, I as fully blind.

I still lived with my dad though, and he was saving up to buy me a guide dog and special schooling, but we had lost a lot of money because of his need for surgery, hospital bills, and my mom's funeral cost etc. But then another tragedy struck, my father lost his job. All I remember after overhearing that phone call was him whisper, "I'm sorry Allison, and I want you to always remember that daddy loves you," and then a loud crack, like a gun going off. I had later found out that that is exactly what it was; he had committed suicide leaving me an orphan. Which is how I ended up with this wretch of a man.

Dave spent all the money my dad had laid aside for aiding my disability on alcohol and hookers. It doesn't take a person's sight to tell when someone is drunk. I heard a loud bang and felt the floor shake…Dave had managed to get into my room. I felt myself trembling in fear, for I knew what came next. I felt his had strike me so hard that I hit the floor, he didn't stop there, he kept hitting and kicking me. Usual beating didn't hurt as much; I felt a few tears roll down my face. "Please stop!" I begged.

"Stop eh? Why should I stop? I give you a roof over your head and food and how do you repay me? You break things and can't do anything I tell you to do right!" he screamed, delivering a kick to my ribs that resulted in a loud cracking, I could tell they were broken now. I gasped for air when I heard a car pull up and the engine of it cut off. Dave went and opened the squeaky door; I could hear the concerned voice of the neighbor explaining that she heard me scream. "Ah, somethin' just scared her that's all," he assured, I tried to call out but it was stuck in my throat, the woman said goodbye and left, my chance of being saved dead, like I would be in a few moments. Then it hit me, the window!

I felt my way along the wall and found the window, opened it, and climbed out. I stumbled a few times at the start of my run, some due to my injuries, and others due to me tripping on something. I kept running though, felt myself on the edge of a road before long so I stayed on the softer ground and kept running. My lungs burned, pleading for me to rest but I kept going, I had to put as much distance between Dave and me as possible, the farther away I could run, the smaller the chance that I die tonight. It felt like I had been running for hours, the area had changed, it was now uneven in places, with leaves crunching under my feet and sticks snapping and threatening to trip me. I was most likely in the woods, because that is how the grounds felt in there. Yes, my best bet was the woods. Knowing that, there must me trees around, but I must be on some sort of path because I've been running on this surface for about ten minutes, and if there was no path wouldn't I have ran into something like a tree or a thorn bush by now?

Then, I ran into something that knocked me to the ground and knocking the air out of my lungs, I winced as my ribs once again made their condition known. What had I run into? a person, or a tree? Well, thinking about past experiences of running into other people, usually when someone running like I was, collides with another person, running or not, the other person usually gives into the force for the collision and also falls or at least moves a little or make a sound, when I ran hit them or it, there was no motion or sound, and the collision was too quick to tell what the object felt like, it must have been a tree. I stood up, but my poor lungs ached too much to start running again, I had to rest or I'd collapse.

*3rd Person POV*

Jason Voorhees stared emotionlessly at Ally, his machete raised. He began to swing it at her but quickly pulled it away after he noticed something. She didn't try to run, scream, or even look frightened, she just stood there breathing heavily from her run, he found it extremely odd until he noticed the milky, opaque eyes. He realized that she was blind and did not know that the killer was standing before her. He snapped back from his thoughts into reality to find her gripping her shoulder, wincing at the wound that the masked killer gave her, blood covering her hand. He reached out a hand a lightly touched her, then he felt something inside him suddenly change, Jason realized that he had an unknown connection with her, and therefore he no longer had any thoughts of killing her. He looked back down at Ally and noticed the many bruises that covered the visible parts of her skin; he wondered who would do that to someone so helpless. He lightly grabbed her left arm and began pulling her along.

"Hey! What's going on? Who are you and where are you taking me?" Ally protested, managing to pull her arm free of his grip. Jason smiled slightly behind his mask, she may not have been able to see, but she was able to fight. He reached his arms down, lifted her carefully, and carried her through the woods and into one of the cabins of Camp Crystal Lake. He found a shirt left from one of the campers his mother had massacred a while back, tore a piece off and wrapped her bleeding shoulder with it. Ally felt her bandaged shoulder and reached out for the person who helped her, Jason lightly placed his had on her arm. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Jason remained silent, he moved his hand to rest lightly on her palm _You're Welcome (__**A/N even though it says Jason 'said' he's not actually talking, it's like he can tell her something telepathically when he touches her palm)**_Jason said silently, Ally seemed surprised, the person she could not see, who didn't actually say anything to her, yet she sensed him saying something to her in something like a telepathic way.

"Did you say that or am I imagining it?" Ally asked.

_Yes, I said it_

"But, why can't I hear you? Am I going deaf too?"

_No, you'll find out later on._ He said. _Now, I'd like to know about you, _

"My name is Ally, I'm fourteen and I'm blind. Why do you even want to know?"

_Because I care_

"_Sure_," she replied sarcastically.

_I mean it, if this makes you less tense, I'll tell you something, but promise me something first,_

"Um, okay?"

_Promise me you won't overreact or become afraid after I tell you something_

"I promise," she said.

_I am Jason Voorhees._

"Th-the camp killer?" Ally asked with a shaky voice. "I'm not afraid but—please don't hurt me, if you are going to kill me can you make it painless? I've had enough pain today that could last some people a lifetime or even more,"

_I'm not going to hurt or kill you, I want to protect you. Will you tell me who gave you these bruises? _

"My foster father, he's abusive." Ally replied. "By the way, where am I?"

_Camp Crystal Lake, stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise._

**A/N: so, what do you think? Please review…I'm thinking about adding Freddy Krueger or Michael Myers.**


	2. I'll Protect You

**Long wait I know, but seeing as you people seem to like this story I shall update,**

Darkness and silence, that was all Ally could sense whilst sitting there in the cabin as she had been told. But could she trust Jason? After all, he admitted to killing people, and more importantly, she didn't know him and she couldn't tell where he was if he was far away, for all she knew, he could be staring in the window preparing to kill her! But there was something inside Ally that told her that Jason wasn't going to hurt her, so she decided to trust him.

Meanwhile, speaking of Jason, he stalked through the old cabins of the camp, searching for supplies of the unfortunate people who tried to come into Camp Crystal Lake, _his_ camp, _his home_. He had been able to come across a few moth-eaten blankets, a few pairs of clothes, and an old walkman. Jason then ventured to the camp's mess hall, although it had been about a month since someone last tried to use it, he found that a few cans of food hadn't yet reached their expiration dates. He carried the supplies back into the woods to his cabin. Ally hadn't moved from the bed, instead, she sat waiting, her head snapped up when she heard to door creak open, wary of his entrance.

He walked over and sat down beside her, placing his hand over her palm_, "I'm back," _he said telepathically. _"And I brought you something,"_ Jason placed the blankets in her hands first, and then replaced them with a shirt, and then the walkman. It took Ally a few tries to find the play button, once she found it; she placed the headphones over her ears, and turned up the volume as the sounds of Alice Cooper filled her ears. She smiled softly, which made Jason smile behind his mask. He pulled the headphones off her reluctantly, Ally winces as the plastic brushed one of her many bruises, and Jason looked down at her, slightly displeased now. He placed his hand into hers once more _"Are you hurt?"_ he asked.

The small teen nodded "From what happened yesterday," she whispered. Jason tilted his head.

"_Explain it,"_ he said, Ally frowned, and those two little words brought back horrible memories.

"Well," she began, "My foster dad likes to hit me. Yesterday, he gave me the usual beating, but then I accidentally knocked something over because I can't see and he got really angry, I was scared so I hid. Dave hates when you don't obey him and break things, he tried to kill me. But then I escaped, ran, and met you," she explained. "It hurts," she added. Jason frowned behind his mask. Who would do such a thing to someone so helpless?

"_Where does it hurt?" _he asked.

"Everywhere, I can feel bruises, and especially in my ankle and my ribs." Jason moved closer, he placed a gentle hand on her arm, lifting her sleeve. Ally's arm was almost entirely blackish-purple with bruises. He shuttered and placed his hand on her ribs, upon even the slight pressure Ally gasped and cried out in pain. Jason could tell she was badly hurt.

"_Are you okay?" _he asked. Ally insisted she would be all right. _"But I'm taking you to the doctor. No arguments."_ Before Ally had a chance to protest, Jason had lifted her into the air and carried her off toward the hospital.

Once they had reached the entrance to the hospital, Jason set Ally down and guided her as she limped through the door. A nurse came running to her "Oh you poor dear!" she exclaimed, helping the girl into a wheelchair, after Ally had told Jason the answers of what to write on her paperwork, he followed her as she was wheeled into a room by the nurse.

According to the X-rays, Ally had broken five ribs and fractured her ankle in several different places; the nurse leaned toward Ally and whispered, "Did that man with the mask do this to you?" Ally shook her head.

"He saved me," she corrected. The nurse walked away as the doctor applied the final adjustments to Ally's braces. Jason walked over to Ally,

"_I'm going to make that man pay for what he did to you," _he said, swearing vengeance on Dave.

"But there are a lot of innocent people around there too, and I can't really describe him more than he's fat and smells bad," she whispered back.

"_Don't worry," _Jason assured, lifting her up into his arms and began the walk back to the camp. By the time he made it back, Ally had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled warmly behind his mask while he laid her down on the bed, covering her with one of the blankets.

_Meanwhile…_

Ally looked around, confused. "I-I can see!" she exclaimed happily. "But where am I? And where is Jason? For that matter, where is anybody?" she said. She was in a room, but there were no doors or windows. How did she get in there? Then she heard a sinister laugh from afar. Ally jolted and turned toward the sound, but there was nobody.

"Hello?" she called, the laughing continued. It became closer, closer and louder and more bone chilling.

"Allyson," the gruff voice called menacingly. Ally was shaking now, what was going on? Then she felt someone's warm, moist breath on the back of her neck; she turned to see a man with a baggy red and green sweater, an old, worn brown hat, and a scarred face.

"W-wh-who are you?" she asked, trembling. The man laughed again, the room seemed to get wider. He lifted a hand, which the fingers were claw-like knives. Ally screamed started running down the endless hall, voices of other unseen people began to chant.

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you" _The scar-faced man began chasing Ally, laughing the whole time. "_Three, four better lock the door,"_ Ally turned again; he was gaining on her fast as she continued to run, and still she couldn't find the owners of the frightening, ominous voices that did the chanting. "_Five, six get a crucifix,"_ Then, she stumbled, but the man was gone, "_Seven, Eight, better stay up late," _The sweater-man reappeared, he raised his claw-hand and slashed it across Ally's arm, laughing the entire time, she slashed her again, this time across the stomach, she tried to fight by kicking him between the legs.

"You dare and try and fight me? I'm Freddy Kruger and you are going to die my darling," he growled, Ally stood paralyzed in fear, trembling before him as he raised his sharp gloved-hand again.

Ally felt something shaking her awake, she couldn't see, but she felt herself trembling. She heard the voices say "_Nine, Ten Never sleep again," _before fading away. She could feel blood pouring out of her wounds. Jason pulled her close to him and grabbed her hand

"_He's back," _Jason said, Ally could tell he was startled. _"But I killed him!"_

"I'm scared," Ally said still shaking uncontrollably.

"_Don't be afraid. I'll protect you," he assured. _


	3. Trouble Begins

**Chapter 3**

Ally shivered, she had been up for about three hours and it was starting to get cold. She was exhausted, but she refused to sleep, she somehow knew that Freddy would come after her again. Noticing her lack of warmth, Jason picked up one of the spare blankets he had collected, and pulled Ally into his arms, wrapped her in the blankets and cradled close to his chest. He slipped his hand onto her palm.

'_Sleep, it's okay' _he sent to her mind.

"But I'm scared, he's after me," she replied sleepily.

'_I got you, it's okay,' he_ assured.

"You'll stay with me?" she asked meekly.

'_Yes'_

Then, Ally laid her head against his shoulder and drifted off into sleep. Freddy wouldn't hurt her with him around! The way Jason felt protective over Ally reminded him of how his mother was to him. He realized he would need help from his mommy to know about how to take care of Ally. As is on command, the spirit Pamela Voorhees appeared.

"Jason," she said, her eyes looking down at the teenaged girl in his arms. "You know I don't like those teenagers, but I know this girl is different."

"She is like you, that's why you can talk to her though your mind," she said. "You both are special, take good care of her, and love her like mommy loves you." She said. Jason nodded. Pamela's gazed remained on Ally. "Poor child, so mistreated for no reason,"

Ally reminded Pamela of how people treated Jason, as a child, he was always hurt and pushed around by others just because he was different. The same as how Dave had treated Ally because of her blindness.

"Mommy will help you, I'll tell you what to do, in _here_," she said, placing her hand over Jason's heart. "I love you baby boy, mommy has to leave now ok?" she said before vanishing.

Jason looked down at Ally, who was sleeping peacefully against his chest. Then, he moved his arm, trying to disturb the sleeping girl as little as possible; he brought his hand up to his mask, slowly lifting it the tiniest bit as to where it didn't cover his lips. Then, Jason leaned down and kissed Ally sweetly on the forehead like his mother used to do to him.

Out of the corner of the room, a silhouette appeared. Jason's eyes looked warily in that direction. "The mighty Jason Voorhees has gone soft!" the silhouette mocked, stepping forward into the moonlight shining in through the cabin's window. It was Freddy, a see-though shadow-like version of him.

Jason protectively pulled Ally closer, turning his shoulder to Freddy as if to create a barrier between the innocent, fragile, girl and the soulless, cruel, monster of a man. And with his free hand, Jason raised his machete. Freddy laughed evilly, Jason turned to him and tilted his head, what was funny?

"You're pathetic," Freddy growled. "I'm coming for her, and you can't always guard her, and soon I'll be strong enough to come out, as you can see I'm halfway there. And when I am strong enough, you can consider her dead." Freddy warned before vanishing.

Jason knew he would have to keep Ally at his side at all times. He sat watching over her until sunlight was creeping though the window. He figured he should put Ally down and get her some food. As soon as he placed her on the bed, she sat up, reaching the area around her searching for him. Seeing this notion, Jason moved back across the room and sat beside her, placing his hand to hers once more.

'_Did you sleep good?' _he asked.

"I had good dreams when I was safe with you." She said. "Thanks for staying with me, I bet you got tired, after all, you held me all night,"

'_I liked it,' _he sent.

Meanwhile, back near Ally's old house, the neighbor woman noticed she did not see anything of Ally, she would usually see Ally outside on the porch or at least her Dave's yelling. It worried her; so she stopped by to see what was going on.

"Whaddya want?" Dave slurred, obviously drunk, as always.

"Where is the girl that I usually see around here?" she asked.

"She left," he simply said. "Last I heard someone saw 'er heading down to Crystal Lake."

"How could you let her? She's blind! She could have been kidnapped or hit by a car or something!" She shrieked.

"Shut up Irene," Dave said, slamming the door in Irene's face.

"I'll go down around Crystal Lake and see if anyone's see her," she murmured to herself.

Irene drove down into town, asking ever shop owner if they had seen a short girl of about thirteen or fourteen with medium brownish-blonde hair. Every person she had asked said that they saw her enter the woods of Camp Crystal Lake, or as the locals called it Camp Blood.

A few days passed, Ally and Jason hadn't been bothered by Freddy again. "Jason," Ally asked quietly, Jason slipped his palm onto hers, his way of acknowledging her. "Do you think you could show me where I could take a shower? I haven't bathed since I ran away. Jason walked into the cabin's bathroom, but the bathtub/shower was loaded with filth, not suitable for bathing.

So, he grabbed one of the bags her had found for her, (it was full of toiletries) and gently took her by the arm and guided her to the camp showers near the lake. He turned to water on and then left Ally to have some privacy as he waited outside.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a woman around her mid-thirties walking down the path. He got up and silently stalked toward her. "Excuse me sir," Irene said. "Have you seen a blind girl of about fourteen? She was said to have been—,"

But that was all she was able to say before Jason wrapped his large hands around her throat and pushing backward, snapping her neck and killing her. He dragged Irene's body off the path and threw it into the woods. Nobody was going to take Ally away from him; he would kill anyone that tried.

**A/N: PEOPLE! I'M BACK after my semi-hiatus!!! I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner! I didn't know what I was going to do. Then I watched a ton of horror movies and got idea for updates on this, my Halloween fic (please read and review Behind Blank Stares and the sequel There's a Bond! I need reviews!) and also for my Nightmare on Elm Street fic (but that may take awhile)**


	4. Help Wanted

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Finally! An update. Yeah, I know this is really short for my usual chapter length, but I'm still finding my way back into this story. So how have you people been for the zillion years I've been gone?**

Months passed peacefully, Jason and Ally were happily living in their little cabin in the woods. Jason had even set up little paths for Ally to walk to the restrooms, showers, and other various places. And he always would check the camp, making sure nobody was around that would take his little friend away, and his mother's spirit guided him on how to take care of Ally.

But then one day, while Ally was in the shower, a very-unwanted guest appeared, it was a little girl who couldn't be much older than five, she had long blonde hair and she wore a white lacey dress. "He's coming soon," she said, before getting on a tricycle and pedaling a few feet before vanishing into thin air. Jason gripped at the edges of his hockey mask in frustration, he hated Freddy, and he most certainly didn't want Freddy to hurt his poor, helpless, little friend. Nevertheless, Jason knew Freddy would be harder to defeat if he got as powerful as Freddy had claimed he would be, he may have had mental problems, but Jason was nowhere near stupid.

'_Mommy.' _he thought, _'Help me Mommy.'_

As soon as that thought left his mind, the spirit of Pam Voorhees once again appeared. "Yes Jason, I know, I know. Mommy will do her best to help you, I have something in mind," she said. "Just be ready, my special, special, boy," she ended before disappearing.

Meanwhile, in another place, in a sleepy town, night had fallen over the small town of Haddonfield Illinois, a dark figure stalked into the doorway of a broken-down old house. But, to his surprise, he wasn't alone. In the corner of the room stood a man with a scarred face, he wore a red and green striped sweater and a dirty brown fedora; he seemed to glow as he looked up with a wicked grin.

"Michael Myers, what a nice surprise." He said in his gravely voice. Michael walked swiftly forward with his kitchen knife raised, he swung it at the person, and it should have pierced his chest immediately, but instead, the blade passed right through him as if he was just thin air. "Whoa there, buddy, relax a minute." The sweater-man said. "I have a little proposal, I'll kill that sister of yours for you if you help me, isn't that nice? To be free of that curse," he pointed out, pointing a gloved, knife-blade finger to masked man's wrist, upon it brandished the mark of Michael's curse, the Curse of the Thorn.

Oh, Michael had hated that curse, but before he could consider any further, another glowing figure appeared, this one being more ghost-like, it was of a middle-aged woman in a light blue sweater. No doubt the ghost of Pam Voorhees. "Don't listen to him, he's a liar." She insisted. "He'll go back on his word as soon as he gets what he wants."

"Shut up you old hag!" the man hissed, Michael looked back and forth as the two spirit-like people argued. Eventually, the one in the sweater got annoyed and disappeared.

"His name is Freddy Krueger, and he's the biggest bastard alive," Pam said, turning back to Michael, who nodded in agreement with her statement.

"Would you like to help him meet his demise?" she added, noting Michael's anger and burning hated toward Freddy after only a few moments with him. That was the way it should have been, after all, he was he Special Boy's nemesis. Michael nodded, raising his long, rusty, knife. "Then all you need to do is help us kill," she said. Michael tilted his head in confusion, not understanding why she had said 'help _us_'

"My son Jason has been bothered by him for a long time, and rest assured if you help us, you will receive something out of it." Pam assured. "Just come to Crystal Lake, its not far from here, and you will find Jason and learn the rest." She said before explaining more about Freddy.

Michael nodded, agreeing to the terms. He hated Freddy, but was currently unable to kill him, and if Freddy got too powerful, he wouldn't be able to be defeated, even by him, the infamous Michael Myers, who was known to be invincible with his immortality and incredible super-human strength.

"Good, we shall see you soon, Michael Myers," Pam said before vanishing once more.

Michael stood outside with the cover of darkness, watching the quiet street of Lampkin Lane, waiting for a car to come by so he could kill its owner and commandeer the car to make his way to Crystal Lake to keep his end of the deal…

**A/N: Sorry, I just had to add Michael, I love him!**

**So what do you think so far? Please review and tell me your thoughts/comments/ideas/etc. **

**I love feedback and it is really a big help to the writing process. The good part should be coming up soon!**


	5. Meet Michael

Chapter 5

By mid-afternoon of the next day, Michael had arrived at Camp Crystal Lake. He knew he had to find Jason, so he wandered the camp until he stumbled across a cabin separated from the others; he took that to be where his new ally resided. As he walked up the path, he saw a short, blonde, teenager standing a few yards away.

"Who's there?!" she demanded, turning her body toward the direction of the sound of rustling leaves and snapping twigs. It was Ally, she knew how Jason sounded when he walked, but these footsteps sounded…different, much lighter, like a person of a smaller stature and lighter weight than that of Jason.

"Who are you?" She demanded once more, holding out her left hand in case she was mistaken. Michael thought that she would recognize him, since he was masked, and the whole state on Illinois knew all too well about the masked man. Michael thought she'd run to the police which would in turn have Dr. Loomis and the state troopers on his tracks, stalling if not temporarily halting his progress in his mission. He did not want that to happen, not at all, so he'd have to silence her _for good._ He pulled his long, rusty, kitchen knife out of his pocket and sauntered forward, as he came into close range of the girl, he raised it, preparing to bring it down on her and end her young life.

But, something made him pause for a moment. This girl was facing him, she knew of his presence, yet she only stood there, asking whom it was. Even as he stood, knife raised, ready to end her life, she just stood, asking over and over '_Who's there_?' and '_What are you doing?'_

Meanwhile, Ally knew something wasn't right, but she couldn't figure out what. She had heard a person walking, but now they had halted, she still felt their presence, for they were close, she could even hear them breathing. Yet, nothing was happening, and they didn't say anything that would give her any notion that they were up to no good, so she stood, asking over and over simple questions to figure at least _something_ about what was going on.

By that second, Michael had shrugged off his momentary distraction, he figured by the glazed, opaque glare to her eyes, that she was probably on drugs, like the many dumb, drugged-up, sex-crazed teenagers he continually came in contact with on his venture to kill his sister, Laurie. He raised his knife once more and began to bring it down; but, right as he would have stabbed the teen, a large, muscular hand grabbed his arm, immobilizing it. Michael then found himself being thrown hard into a tree, hitting the giant oak head-on, leaving him sprawling on the ground. When he looked up once more, he saw a giant, strong man of at _least_ seven feet standing before him, his body turned protectively between the other two people. The man wore tattered clothes and a hockey mask, and in one hand he wielded a machete, threatening to decapitate Michael until suddenly, Pam's ghost appeared yet again.

"Wait! Jason no!" she said, the hockey-mask killer immediately dropped his weapon, obeying his mother. "Oh! This is my fault! I'm so sorry honey! I forgot to tell him. Is she alright?" Pam asked, Jason nodded in reply. She turned to Michael.

"Michael, that is Jason, and the girl is Ally, she is a very dear friend to Jason. He is protecting her and helping her since she is blind, don't hurt her!" She ordered. Michael nodded. "And Jason, this is Michael Myers; he is going to help you fight Freddy."

Jason shook his head as he looked toward Michael. "Oh, I know you want to do it on your own, but sweetie, Freddy is going to be a lot stronger, and you also have to keep Ally safe! Michael will make it easier to make sure she doesn't get hurt, okay honey?" she said. Jason nodded. He would never even _think_ about going against his mother's word.

"Good, now mommy needs to go, but I'll be back to check on you, you need to get acquainted with Michael." she said, hugging her beloved son before vanishing.

Jason put Ally's palm on his; _'Ally, there is someone you need to meet.' _He said.

"But, I thought you thought people were bad," Ally said, slightly puzzled.

'_Remember that bad man in the sweater I told you about? Freddy? Well, he's going to come soon, so my mommy got him to come to help, can you tell him things for me?' _Jason replied.

"Okay," Ally said quietly.

'_His name is Michael' _Jason said before led her over to Michael, who was now standing.

"Hi Michael. My name is Ally." Ally said. She held up a hand, Michael matched her palm, as a form of introduction between the two. She felt his chest, feeling her way up to the cool rubber of his ghastly white mask. "Do you always wear that?" she asked, Michael nodded, looking at Jason to pass it on to Ally. (Michael had picked up on their connection)

'_He says yes,' _Jason replied for him. Ally smiled.

"Well, I can recognize you now," she laughed.

'_Tell him the plan,' _Jason said, before telling Ally his ideas about Freddy. Ally nodded.

"Jason says that he thinks until his mother knows more about Freddy's new source of strength, that we should all stay here while you and him prepare for whatever either of you think Freddy would be capable of so you'll be ready for anything." She translated. Michael nodded.

Jason motioned for Michael to follow them into the cabin to show him the living arrangements. "Um, you can take the bed in the one room," she said, pointing one direction down a small, short hallway. "Since me and Jason sleep in the main room," she added, motioning to the full-sized bed in the back corner of the room. Then the kitchen is here, and the center part is the living room," she said, pointing to her left. And the bathroom is across from the other bedroom, showing off her memorization of the layout of the cabin.

"Thank you for helping us." She added, feeling around before she found Michael again, hugging him. Michael tensed, uncomfortable, but he let the girl hug him, he figured she probably had been tormented by Freddy, and just by looking at the scars on her arms, he could tell she had a hard life for a long time; and for once, the infamous 'soulless' killer Michael Myers, actually behaved like he had a heart.

**A/N: I just had to end it like that. Michael fans, please don't kill me. I know he seems all soulless and ruthless, but I always felt like there was something inside Michael, like he isn't COMPLETELY heartless, I don't know why, I just do…**

**But it comes in handy for writing! **

**Oh, yeah, and if it isn't too much to ask, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
